User talk:Mr.Conductor
Welcome, Mr.Conductor! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Bill and Ben (Annual) page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 01:00, January 26, 2011 Re: Blog Troubles I'm not sure. Some sites are blocked by the Wikia system though. What site was it? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :The wooden railway wiki. Mr.Conductor 03:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no clue why then! Inter-Wiki linking is possible. BTW Please don't make spam pages like the Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2 page. Also, please leave messages for me on my talk page. Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well here's a general rule of thumb: Never create a page that you know to be spam. It's as easy as that! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15 club You'd have to ask ZEM. He's in charge of the club. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Page I'm not really sure why. It has something to do with the layouts - I know that much. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It is a character layout. Mr.Conductor 02:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: (Last two messages) The three Diesels page isn't need. We already have a page for them. And the gallery has been taken care of. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you saved my butt! :) Mr.Conductor 17:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) TATMR edits I only improved the Lily being the original storyteller edit and the Sir Topham Hatt poster edit is not really trivia. LeakLess52 00:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The link I have in the talk page explains it all. Mr.Conductor 00:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 15 Club I'll add you to the club as soon as I restart it. You see, I am giving it a full overhaul with new templates and set-up. :) ZEM talk to me! 03:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cartman I don't see it. :-/ ZEM talk to me! 02:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) SOrry, I gave you the wrong site :(. Mr.Conductor 02:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cartman come one, it said nothing about the red diesel being named cartman on thetophatts blog. thats why I've deleted it. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just guessed :-/. Mr.Conductor 02:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, didn't know you where on here too. How are you doing? Jamesis5 02:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 I am great! Mr.Conductor 02:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Great! You are free to edit the TWR wiki again on the 3rd of March. : ) Do you have a youtube account? If so, please share! ; ) Jamesis5 02:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Yes, I am known as WTLNetwork. Mr.Conductor 02:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait, you are the WTLNetwork? Wow, never pictured that! Jamesis5 02:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Yep! :) Mr.Conductor 02:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Wow, would you like to chat on youtube? I have something I would like to show you! : ) Jamesis5 02:47, No, because I am leaving for California for the week in 5 minutes. Mr.Conductor 03:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow Cali? Sounds like fun! enjoy you 8 hour flight!Jamesis5 03:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Waitaminute, say WHAAAAAAT?! This is WTLNetwork? Jim 03:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) WTLNetwork Ok "WTLNetwork" what are the names of the 3 people who run the WTLnetwork? BashDashCrashSmash 05:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I'm certain you're not WTLNetwork. Why would he edit the Wooden Railway Wiki and "guess" Cartman was the name of the new Diesel? Prove it please. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 07:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sir Handel is my brothers favorite (Blog) Thats cool! SirHandelFalcon 20:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Check out Ma New Wiki It's nice, but I don't see a point to it. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Its a spin-off of this wiki. Mr.Conductor 00:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I know that. I just don't see what you'd do with it.... Not meaning to be rude of course! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I was bored... Mr.Conductor 00:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, OK. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Favorite Train Template Try this: (To change the image, color, or text, just type in what you want. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you are awesome!Mr.Conductor 22:20, April 11, 2011 (UTC) WTLNetworkNSFW??? Wait are you WTLNetworkNSFW??? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm sorry, but that was a joke. Also sorry if you are disappointed.Mr.Conductor 02:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well you kin of seemed like him saying that the new diesel was "Cartman" & you said to Thomasfan "Thanks you saved my ____ LOL! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I thought I said butt. Mr.Conductor 00:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Idea I like the idea, but I think it would just start a big fight. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I got the idea from Brickipedia. Mr.Conductor 00:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen here That's nice. Saw Magic Railroad as a kid day it came out, didn't like it then, don't like it now. But you can like it all you want. Stop worrying if people like it, you'll lose hope rather quickly.Nostalgiaglasses 04:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) New Signature Test I'm just testing my new signature.Mr.Conductor loves his gold dust 21:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey got any grapes LOL I saw your profile & I get the got any grapes thing. My friend yesterday showed me the video & he made a parody out of it but it is pretty inapropriate... but LOL to the grapes thing! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 22:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Friendly Advice Here is some friendly advice. When replying to someone on your talk page, try to leave your message on the other persons talk page so its easier for them to know that you replied (So if your going to reply to this, leave the message on my talk page at call it "Re: Friendly Advice") :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blogging Because that was a completely pointless post based on a video that is here considered spam. Please read our rules for more info. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Avatar My avatar is a special digital photograph of myself taken by my camera. It is meant to look like a drawing. ;) ZEM talk to me! 17:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Idea It's a great idea! Unfortunately, the Wikia doesn't allow such things. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges They've only just recently become available here. At the time I told you that, there was no way for me to add them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Strike This is for linking to an inappropriate site. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :You shouldn't have lied in the first place then. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::And don't create spam pages either. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC)